


Sub rosa

by beanbug



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanbug/pseuds/beanbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“What precisely would I have to do as your consort?” </i> </p><p>Todd proposes an undercover mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sub rosa

There was a stunned silence. Todd sat, unmoved, as if he hadn’t just dropped a bombshell. He cocked his head to the side.

“Is that a no?” he said.

John shook off the last of his shock, and growled out, “Of course that’s a _no_!” but Woolsey was leaning forward, steepling his fingers on the briefing room table, looking thoughtful.

“Why should we trust you?” Ronon demanded and yes, thank you, at least someone was on his side here.

Todd glanced at Ronon.

“I have information I believe will prove my trustworthiness.”

“Like what?” Rodney asked scathingly, having finally stopped gaping at Todd.

“Information that the Wraith have kept hidden for many years, that will allow you to destroy hive ships with one shot.”

There was a silent thrum of tension around the room at this, and okay, that was pretty cool, that might even be worth it, but still –

“I find it unlikely that you would give us such power over your own ships,” Teyla said coldly.

“I can supply this information for Dr McKay to verify, should you wish,” Todd said, implacable.

There was an exchange of data crystals and then a tense silence as they all sat and watched Rodney load up the information on his tablet. After a moment, Rodney’s face lit up, and he muttered a “huh”, then “oh, wow,” and John’s hands clenched under the table. Across the room, Todd’s eyes flicked to him and the Wraith smirked victoriously. John gave him his coldest glare.

“Dr McKay?” Woolsey prompted, jolting Rodney out of his excited contemplation of the tablet.

“This could completely change everything! The Wraith wouldn’t stand a chance. This – this is invaluable. It’s certainly worth Sheppard’s virtue.”

“Hey!” John protested, stung by Rodney’s betrayal. Rodney’s guilty look and hasty apology did nothing to mollify him.

“Then we are agreed?” Todd asked, sounding satisfied.

“No, no we are not agreed,” John said. “You seriously expect me to believe you would give us the power to destroy your ships, just so you can gain an advantage over the other Wraith factions?”

Todd looked pained. “The structural flaw has already been corrected in the ships under my command.” 

“Forgive me, but then wouldn’t this plan significantly shift the balance of power in your favour? You are proposing to use Atlantean personnel to help you eliminate the leader of your main competition, and by supplying us with this extra information you will allow us to destroy all hive ships except your own. In doing so, it would seem you would be left with very little competition,” Woolsey said, frowning.

“Wraith are numerous. We are a small fraction. It would take us many, many decades to grow to such numbers should the others be eliminated.”

“Giving you ultimate power in the meantime,” Ronon said in disgust. 

“Yes,” Todd said bluntly. “But with fewer of us, many worlds would not be harvested that otherwise would be. Human populations would grow in number.”

 _Millions of lives would be spared_. It went unspoken, judging by the sudden heavy silence, John knew everyone was thinking it. The worst of it was that Todd was right. Even though the war wouldn’t be over, it would give humans the advantage for the first time. He steeled himself.

“What precisely would I have to do as your consort?” John asked and Todd’s eyes flashed victory.

-*-*

They retired to Woolsey’s office shortly after, leaving Todd sat, bored, guarded by five marines in the briefing room. Rodney kept glancing at him as they took their seats, Teyla’s lips were pursed and Ronon was frowning unhappily. Even Woolsey seemed troubled by Todd’s plan. 

“I don’t like this,” Ronon said.

“I too have my reservations,” Teyla said firmly.

“It’s true that this plan offers us a potential advantage. However, I think we can all agree that this plan poses considerable risk. I, personally, am not inclined to trust Todd again,” Woolsey said.

All eyes turned to John. 

“I’ll do it,” he said.

Next to him, Rodney gaped incredulously. 

“Todd’s betrayed us before, what’s to stop him doing it again?” Ronon asked.

“Nothing,” John admitted. “It’s worth the risk.”

“What? Are you crazy?? Of course it’s not worth the risk,” Rodney yelled.

“Millions of lives, McKay.” 

“ _If_ Todd is telling the truth, and _if_ Todd sticks to the agreement and doesn’t sell you out to the highest bidder when you’re surrounded by enemy Wraith!”

“It’s my decision, and I’m making it,” John said in his command voice and Rodney shut his mouth, still glowering unhappily. 

Nobody looked happy at the idea, but Woolsey nodded his acceptance. “Very well, Colonel.”

“I’m going with you,” Ronon said suddenly.

“I will as well,” Teyla said, nodding. “Todd has not said we cannot accompany you.”

-*-*

Todd stayed sitting as they filtered back in. At John’s curt nod, the marines turned on their heels and left, the briefing room doors drifting shut behind them.

“Alright, if we’re going to do this, we want some contingencies,” John said.

“Such as?” Todd asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“We’re coming with him,” Ronon said from behind John’s left shoulder.

Todd frowned. “That will not be possible.”

“Why not?” Rodney demanded.

“It is – difficult to explain. It would not be customary.” Todd hesitated. 

“He’s not going alone,” Ronon growled.

“Perhaps… It might be permissible for Dr McKay to also accompany me.”

“Me?” Rodney paled. “Okay, okay, I’ll do it,” he said when both Teyla and Ronon turned to glare at him. 

“Very well,” Todd said, smiling smugly and John had the sinking feeling that they’d just been played.


End file.
